


Let The Cue Do The Work

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2016 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Multi, Object Penetration, Objectification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's a servant in Arthur's household but Arthur's never given him this much attention before - nor have his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Cue Do The Work

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic contains rape/non-con elements. Please don't read if you think this might be harmful to you.
> 
> Written for Pornalot challenge 4: Exposed.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Trojie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie), although all remaining errors are of course my own.

***

Merlin stands against the wall in the small dining room. The people in it are mingling comfortably, chatting and laughing. They’re all dressed impeccably, and Merlin feels the sting of being nothing more than a servant nowadays. He used to be the life of the party, but when his dad had died, Merlin and his mum had been forced to sell the huge mansion and he had - humiliatingly enough - been hired on by the new owner as a servant. A servant! Like it was a hundred years ago, and not the 21st Century.

But times had been rough - still are - and Merlin took whatever work he could. Including this, which was to serve the hosts and guests whatever they wanted.

The new owner’s son, Arthur, is tonight’s host as his parents are out of town, and he’s brilliant as always. He’s 25 years old - only a year younger than Merlin - and has shiny blond hair, a charming smile and broad shoulders, he’s wank fodder for every man with any kind of libido in the room, and surely some women too.

Merlin sighs bitterly. He’d have had Arthur a thousand times by now if he’d still been rich, but Arthur never ever gives him any attention unless he stumbles and falls, and even then the only reaction Merlin gets is a derisive snort and a snide comment about his big feet.

“Sleeping on the job?” A friend of Arthur’s whispers into Merlin’s ear and he startles a little, rattling the glasses on the tray he’s carrying.

“Mr Greene,” Merlin replies and quickly adjust the tray as to not drop anything.

“I’ve heard rumours we’ll see more of each other later,” Gwaine says and leaves with a wink.

***

They do see more of each other later.

When the bulk of the people at the party leave and only Arthur and his mates are left, they withdraw to the billiards room and Arthur orders Merlin to follow. Without any real choice, Merlin does.

If he’d been more observant, he’d noticed how Leon snickered and Lance high-fived Percy. And Arthur… yeah. Merlin should have noticed.

From there, it all goes to hell.

*

“Ready the table for us, Merlin,” Arthur says and watches how Merlin bends down to find the balls in the pockets.

But before he finds any, strong arms are pressing him down onto the table and keeping him there.

“Hey!” he says, but Arthur just tuts at him.

“Shh, Merlin, and be a good servant. We want to play a bit, but not with the balls you thought.”

Merlin’s hands are tied together in front of him and he’s pulled forward until his crotch hits the edge of the table. It’s uncomfortable, and as the rope is fastened somewhere at the other end of the table, his arms start to hurt.

“Mister Pendragon,” he says. “ _Sir_ , please, I’m not…”

He’s cut short by someone pulling down his trousers. Someone else removes his shoes and socks. Slowly and deliberately, Merlin’s stripped naked. He’s embarrassed, sweaty and very very aware of his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

“Sir, look, you’ve had your fun and I’ll do my best to…”

“I told you to be quiet.”

“But…”

“Leon, will you give me the rag and duct tape, please?”

And Arthur is in front of Merlin now, balling together a white piece of cloth and then forcing it into Merlin’s mouth. Then he puts the duct tape over Merlin’s lips and runs it around his head several times to make sure there’s no chance Merlin can remove it.

“Better,” Arthur says and disappears out of sight.

Merlin tries to yell at him, but only a deep, muffled shout is heard.

He can feel his legs being pulled apart and ropes being tied around his ankles and secured somewhere. He can’t close them anymore, and it leaves his arse completely exposed.

“Now that he’s almost naked, you can really see how scrawny he is,” Percy says and runs a hand down Merlin’s spine. “But we should probably get rid of this ugly shirt, too.”

“It’s not ugly! I’ve hand-picked his outfit,” Arthur says, his voice tinged with the champagne from earlier. “I had to pretty him up. He was awful to look at before.”

Merlin’s blushing. He knows it’s nothing to care about, he should worry about other stuff instead, but he can’t help feeling even more humiliated by the mean words.

“Like a baby bird, he’s so scrawny,” Leon says from behind Merlin. “And those ears…”

Gwaine laughs. “The view isn’t too bad from here, actually. I’d love to touch him. May I?”

And there’s a hand on his balls, caressing them with more gentleness than Merlin ever would have expected. He groans behind his gag and makes Arthur laugh.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

There’s a small commotion behind Merlin and Leon laughs loudly.

“Can we really…?” he says.

“Yeah, of course!” Arthur replies. “Merlin’s mine to play with, and as long as he can work tomorrow, everything’s a go. We’ll just use plenty of lube.”

Someone leaves the room to go get lube and the others ignore Merlin’s muffled protests. He knows he should be afraid, and that he should fight, but Gwaine keeps stroking his cock and balls and it’s difficult to concentrate on anything else. It’s been so long…

Leon bursts into the room again, eagerly brandishing the lube. “Here it is! Let’s try it.”

Someone lubes up a finger and slowly presses it into Merlin’s tight hole. Merlin pulls the ropes and screams into his gag, but it does nothing besides eliciting excited encouragements to the person fingering Merlin’s hole.

“He likes it,” Percy says. “He clearly wants more.”

“Such a whore. Add another.” Arthur’s voice is dark, rough, and Merlin would have killed to hear that in a different context.

They add a second finger and pumps them in and out few times before Arthur deems it enough.

There’s a beat, and then something blunt and huge is pushing at Merlin’s hole.

“Relax, Merlin” Arthur says, “It’s going in there, so you might as well relax already.”

There are excited laughs from Leon and Percy, and Gwaine grunts a little bit, like it excites him to see Merlin getting violated.

Merlin’s hole opens up under the pressure and the object is in him. He cries out with the pain of it and gasps as Arthur pushes the object even further into his body, pulls it out a little bit and then pushes it back in.

“Do you want to know what it is that's fucking you, Merlin?” he says. “Do you?”

Someone breathes hard and Merlin can hear the tell-tale noises of people jerking themselves off.

He shakes his head at the question and tries to hold the tears back.

“It’s the thick end of a cue stick, love, and it looks so good on you.”

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
